A Christmas Carol
|fecha = 19 de diciembre de 1843 |formato = Impreso }} Canción de Navidad, Cuento de Navidad o El cántico de Navidad, cuyo título original en inglés es A Christmas Carol, es una novela corta escrita por el británico Charles Dickens y publicada originalmente por Chapman & Hall el 19 de diciembre de 1843. Cuenta la historia de un hombre avaro y egoísta llamado Ebenezer Scrooge y su transformación tras ser visitado por una serie de fantasmas en Nochebuena. La novela consiguió un inmediato éxito y el aplauso de la crítica. El libro fue escrito y publicado durante la época victoriana, un tiempo en el que existía una gran nostalgia por las viejas tradiciones navideñas unida a la introducción de nuevas costumbres como los árboles de Navidad o las tarjetas de felicitación. Las inspiraciones de Dickens para escribir la novela parecen ser muchas y variadas, pero las principales son las tristes y humillantes experiencias de su infancia, su simpatía por los pobres, y varios relatos navideños y cuentos de hadas.Kelly 12Douglas-Fairhurst xxiv La novela ha sido vista por la crítica como una condena del capitalismo industrial del siglo XIX. También se ha considerado que contribuyó a la restauración de la Navidad como una época de celebración y festividad en el Reino Unido y Estados Unidos tras un periodo más sobrio y sombrío. El libro sigue siendo popular, ya que nunca ha dejado de publicarseDouglas-Fairhurst viii y ha sido adaptado en numerosas ocasiones al cine, al teatro, la televisión y otros medios. A mediados del siglo XIX, un interés nostálgico por las antiguas tradiciones navideñas recorrió la Inglaterra victoriana tras la publicación de tres influyentes obras: Some Ancient Christmas Carols (1822), de Davies Gilbert; The Book of Christmas (1837), de Thomas Kibble Hervey; y Selection of Christmas Carols, Ancient and Modern (1833), de William Sandys. Este interés fue estimulado también por el príncipe Alberto, consorte de la reina Victoria, que era de origen alemán y popularizó el árbol de Navidad alemán tras su matrimonio en 1841, la primera tarjeta navideña en 1843 y un resurgimiento del canto de villancicos (carols).Kelly 10Hearn xvi El estudio de las tradiciones navideñas por parte de Hervey atribuyó su olvido a los desfavorables cambios sociales y a la urbanización (crecimiento de las ciudades) en Inglaterra.Kelly 9 La novela de Dickens fue una de las principales influencias en el resurgimiento de las viejas tradiciones navideñas en Inglaterra, pero a la vez que transmite imágenes y sentimientos de optimismo, alegría, calidez y vida, también transmite elementos de oscuridad, desesperanza, frialdad, tristeza y muerte. El propio protagonista, Scrooge, es la personificación del invierno y, al igual que el invierno es sucedido por la primavera y el resurgimiento de la vida, el corazón duro, frío y triste de Scrooge es restaurado a la alegría y la buena voluntad que conoció en su infancia y juventud.Kelly 11Hearn xiv Fuentes Dickens no fue el primer autor en homenajear la celebración de la Navidad en la literatura, pero fue él quien dio una mayor importancia a su visión seglar de la fiesta de cara al público. Las fuerzas que inspiraron a Dickens para crear una historia influyente, impactante y duradera fueron las profundamente humillantes experiencias de su propia infancia, los aprietos sufridos por los pobres y sus familias durante las épocas de prosperidad de las décadas de 1830 y 1840, los ensayos de Washington Irving en su obra The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon (1820) que describían la Navidad inglesa tradicional,Washington Irving, "Old Christmas" cuentos de hadas y fábulas, además de ensayos satíricos y tratados religiosos. Aunque las tristes experiencias de la infancia de Dickens no aparecen descritas directamente en la novela, sus dispares sentimientos hacia su padre como resultado de esas experiencias son la principal inspiración de la distinta personalidad del protagonista, Ebenezer Scrooge. En 1824, el padre de Dickens fue encarcelado en Marshalsea, y Charles, que en aquel entonces tenía 12 años, se vio obligado a buscar un alojamiento cerca, empeñar su colección de libros, dejar la escuela y ponerse a trabajar en una fábrica de betún para calzado. El joven Dickens tenía un profundo sentimiento de clase y superioridad intelectual y se sentía profundamente incómodo rodeado de obreros que se referían a él como "el joven caballero". Debido a esto, sufrió crisis nerviosas. Cuando su padre fue liberado tras un periodo de tres meses, el joven Dickens tuvo que seguir trabajando en la fábrica, lo que sólo le entristecía y le humillaba más, y perdió la esperanza de poder recuperar alguna vez su antigua y feliz vida. El devastador impacto de esa época le dañó psicológicamente, afectó a su trabajo y le provocó dolorosos recuerdos toda su vida. Dickens amaba y demonizaba a su padre al mismo tiempo, y fue este conflicto psicológico el que inspiró la existencia de dos personalidades distintas en Scrooge en la novela: un Scrooge frío, egoísta y avaricioso y otro Scrooge benévolo, generoso y amable, cuya actitud le hace ganarse una reputación casi santa.Kelly 14 Fue durante este terrible periodo en la infancia de Dickens cuando observó las vidas de los hombres, mujeres y niños en los lugares más pobres de Londres y presenció las injusticias sociales que sufrían.Douglas-Fairhurst xiii .]] Dickens fue profundamente conmovido por la gran cantidad de niños pobres en las décadas de mediados del siglo XIX. A principios de 1843 visitó las minas de estaño de Cornualles, donde vio a niños trabajando en condiciones terribles. El sufrimiento que presenció allí fue reforzado por una visita a la Field Lane Ragged School, una de las varias escuelas existentes en Londres para la educación de niños de la calle hambrientos y analfabetos.Hearn xxxii Inspirado por un informe parlamentario en febrero de 1843 sobre los efectos de la Revolución Industrial en los niños pobres, llamado Second Report of the Children's Employment Commission, Dickens planeó en mayo de ese año publicar un panfleto político titulado provisionalmente An Appeal to the People of England, on behalf of the Poor Man's Child, pero cambió de opinión aplazando la publicación del panfleto hasta el final del año.Glancy x Dickens escribió al Dr. Southwood Smith, uno de los 84 responsables del Second Report, sobre su cambio de planes. Ese panfleto acabaría convirtiéndose en A Christmas Carol.Ledger 119 En un discurso para la captación de fondos el 5 de octubre de 1843 en el Manchester Athenaeum, Dickens urgió a los trabajadores y empresarios a unirse para combatir la ignorancia con reformas educativas,Kelly 15Hearn xxxiii y en los días siguientes se dio cuenta de que la forma más efectiva de hacer llegar a una mayor cantidad de población sus preocupaciones sociales sobre la pobreza y la injusticia era escribiendo una profunda historia navideña antes que polémicos panfletos y ensayos.Douglas-Fairhurst xvi Fue durante esos tres días en Mánchester cuando concibió la historia de A Christmas Carol.Hearn xxxiv La obra de Washington Irving The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon, escrita más de veinte años antes y que narraba las armoniosas y cálidas tradiciones navideñas inglesas que Irving experimentó visitando Aston Hall, atrajo a Dickens, y los dos autores compartían la creencia de que la elaboración de una historia navideña nostálgica podría restaurar una armonía social y un bienestar perdidos en el mundo moderno.Restad 137 En el relato corto A Christmas Dinner de la obra Sketches by Boz (1833), Dickens reflejó la época navideña de forma similar a Irving, y en Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick (1837), mostró una visión idealizada de la Navidad en Dingley Dell. En Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick un personaje llamado Mr. Wardle cuenta la historia de Gabriel Grub, un hombre solitario y miserable que experimenta una conversión en Navidad tras ser visitado por duendes que le muestran el pasado y el futuro; el prototipo de A Christmas Carol.Kelly 19Slater xvi Otras posibles influencias fueron una visita que realizó Dickens a una prisión en Pittsburgh, Pensilvania, entre el 20 y el 22 de marzo de 1842;Ledger 117 la fascinación durante décadas por el espiritualismo a ambos lados del Atlántico; los cuentos de hadas y fábulas (que Dickens veía como historias de conversión y transformación); los tratados religiosos contemporáneos sobre la conversión; la obra de Douglas Jerrold en general, pero especialmente The Beauties of the Police (1843), un ensayo melodrámatico y satírico sobre un padre y su hijo separados a la fuerza en una workhouse, y otro ensayo satírico escrito por Jerrold que pudo tener influencia en la creación del personaje de Scrooge, llamado, How Mr. Chokepear keeps a merry Christmas (Punch, 1841). La obra Argumento right|thumb|200px|Scrooge y el fantasma de Jacob Marley. Ilustración de [[John Leech para la edición original de 1843.]] La novela se divide en cinco capítulos denominados "estrofas", en consonancia con el título del libro. La historia se inicia un día de Nochebuena, exactamente siete años después de la muerte de Jacob Marley, el socio de Ebenezer Scrooge. Scrooge es un anciano avaro y egoísta, que desprecia la Navidad y todo lo relacionado con ella. No le importan los demás, lo único que le interesan son los negocios y ganar dinero. Rechaza la invitación de su sobrino para cenar con él y su familia al día siguiente, y rechaza dar dinero a dos hombres que le solicitan un donativo para los pobres. Scrooge se limita a preguntar: «¿No hay prisiones? ¿No hay asilos?» Cuando le responden que sí y que muchos pobres preferirían morir antes que acudir a esos lugares, Scrooge responde que sería mejor que muriesen, ya que así se detendría la sobrepoblación. Su único acto aparente de generosidad es darle a su esclavizado y malpagado empleado Bob Cratchit el día de Navidad libre, pero no por amabilidad, sino por simple obligación social. Scrooge sólo considera esto como «¡una excusa para vaciarme los bolsillos cada 25 de diciembre!». Esa noche, en su casa, Scrooge es visitado por el fantasma de Marley, que ha sido condenado a vagar eternamente arrastrando una larga y pesada cadena que representa todos los actos de avaricia y egoísmo que cometió en vida. El fantasma indica a Scrooge que él también lleva una cadena mucho más larga y pesada, que continúa aumentando con sus maldades. Marley también le anuncia la visita de tres espíritus, que le darán la última oportunidad de salvarse de seguir su mismo destino. Scrooge es entonces visitado por cada uno de los tres espíritus (cada uno de ellos en un capítulo o "estrofa") que le llevan a visitar distintas escenas navideñas. El primer espíritu, el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas, lleva a Scrooge a visitar momentos de su infancia y juventud, que ablandan al avaro al hacerle recordar épocas en las que era más amable e inocente. Esas escenas muestran su solitaria infancia, su relación con su hermana Fan, a la que amaba y que murió joven tras dar a luz a su sobrino, y una fiesta de Navidad organizada por su antiguo jefe, el Sr. Fezziwig, que quería a Scrooge como a un hijo. El espíritu también le hace recordar a su prometida Belle, que le abandonó cuando se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo, al darse cuenta de que Scrooge amaba más al dinero que a ella. Por último, el espíritu le muestra cómo Belle se casó con otro hombre y formó una gran y feliz familia. El segundo espíritu, el Fantasma de las Navidades Presentes, muestra a Scrooge diferentes escenas: un mercado lleno de alegría donde la gente compra los ingredientes para la cena de Navidad, y cómo se celebra la Navidad en diversos lugares, como en la casa de un minero o en un faro en medio del mar. Scrooge y el espíritu también visitan la casa de Fred, donde éste cena con su familia y amigos, y recuerda a su tío con compasión. A continuación el espíritu lleva a Scrooge a casa de Bob Cratchit y su familia, donde le presenta a su hijo Tim, un niño alegre y feliz a pesar de estar gravemente enfermo. A pesar de su pobreza y la enfermedad de su hijo, la familia celebra la Navidad con alegría. Scrooge siente tristeza por el niño y le pregunta al espíritu si se curará, y éste le responde que el niño morirá pronto si la situación no cambia. Recordándole sus propias palabras, el espíritu le dice que «al menos así se detendrá la sobrepoblación». Antes de desaparecer, el espíritu muestra a Scrooge a un niño y una niña harapientos y desnutridos, que representan la Ignorancia y la Miseria. Cuando Scrooge pregunta si no tienen a nadie que los cuide, el espíritu vuelve a responderle con sus propias palabras: «¿No hay prisiones? ¿No hay asilos?» Finalmente, llega el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras, una siniestra figura encapuchada que no habla y se limita a señalar a Scrooge las cosas que le va mostrando. El espíritu le muestra escenas de la Navidad del año siguiente. El pequeño Tim ha muerto porque su familia no pudo hacer frente a su tratamiento con la miseria que Scrooge pagaba a su empleado. A continuación ven a varias personas hablando la muerte de un hombre. Los hombres de negocios dicen que sólo acudirán al funeral si hay almuerzo, una joven pareja se alegra de la muerte de su despiadado acreedor, y su empleada de hogar y el enterrador roban sus pertenencias mientras el cadáver aún yace en la cama. El espíritu le muestra entonces la tumba abandonada de ese hombre, y Scrooge descubre con horror que el nombre escrito en la lápida es el suyo, y que el hombre muerto del que hablaban las personas que ha visto era él mismo. Llorando, Scrooge asegura al espíritu que cambiará de actitud para poder borrar el nombre escrito en la lápida. En ese momento, Scrooge despierta en su habitación, descubriendo que es la mañana de Navidad y que su viaje con los espíritus ha durado una sola noche. Es entonces cuando se convierte en un hombre generoso y amable y decide finalmente celebrar la Navidad. Compra un pavo y lo envía anónimamente a casa de su empleado, acude a comer a casa de su sobrino, donde conoce a la esposa de éste, y al encontrarse con los dos hombres que le pidieron un donativo para los pobres el día anterior, les promete colaborar con una cantidad que incluye sus donaciones atrasadas. Al día siguiente le sube el sueldo a Cratchit y le promete ayudarle con las dificultades de su familia, especialmente la enfermedad del pequeño Tim, que logra sobrevivir, y se convierte en un segundo padre para el niño. Scrooge pasa a ser desde entonces un hombre bondadoso, generoso y amable, y la viva representación del espíritu navideño. La novela finaliza con una frase del pequeño Tim: «¡Que Dios nos bendiga a todos!» Estructura La obra se divide en cinco "estrofas": *'Primera estrofa:' El espectro de Marley, donde se muestra a Scrooge como un viejo avaro que no celebra la Navidad sin importarle lo que pase. *'Segunda estrofa:' El primero de los tres espíritus, que muestra el pasado de Scrooge, su solitaria infancia, su juventud y su amor fracasado. *'Tercera estrofa:' El segundo de los tres espíritus, donde Scrooge ve cómo se celebra la Navidad en el mundo y cómo la celebran su sobrino y su empleado junto a sus familias, siendo felices a pesar de ser pobres. *'Cuarta estrofa:' El último de los espíritus, en la que Scrooge ve el triste destino que le espera y decide cambiar de actitud antes de que sea tarde para él y los que le rodean. *'Quinta estrofa:' Fin del cuento, donde se narra como por fin Scrooge decide celebrar la Navidad con regocijo y alegría y se convierte en una persona amable y generosa. Inspiración Dickens abogaba por una actitud más benévola y caritativa con los niños, pues las condiciones en la era victoriana les eran adversas: la prostitución, la mendicidad, el trato a los obreros y el aumento de la población a consecuencia de la industrialización del país y el colonialismo británico en el mundo. En la parte literaria, Dickens escribió una obra similar a Cuentos de Navidad: Los papeles póstumos del Club Pickwick, publicada en diciembre de 1839. Personajes right|thumb|200px|Scrooge y el Espíritu del Presente. Ilustración de John Leech de 1843. Personajes principales * Ebenezer Scrooge * El fantasma del presente * El fantasma del pasado * El fantasma del futuro Personajes secundarios * Bob Cratchit: Empleado de Scrooge * Fred: Sobrino de Scrooge * Jacob Marley: Antiguo socio y amigo de Scrooge * Sr. Fezziwig: Antiguo jefe de Scrooge * Sra. Fezziwig: Esposa del Sr. Fezziwig * Belle: Antigua prometida de Scrooge * Familia Cratchit (Martha, Peter....) * Tiny Tim: Hijo de Bob Cratchit * Sra. Dilber: Criada de Scrooge * Joe Miller: Comprador de objetos embargados * Caroline (la esposa de un deudor de Scrooge) Aceptación triunfal Inmediatamente después de su publicación, la obra tuvo un éxito rotundo que se divulgaría dentro de su país de origen y luego alrededor del mundo. El propio autor recibió numerosas cartas de felicitación y elogio. Y, con ello, revivió la Navidad en el Reino Unido, que había estado prohibida en tiempos de Oliver Cromwell; así como resaltar la realidad de los hijos de la revolución industrial. Al paso del tiempo se ha convertido en lectura obligatoria para todo el que celebre las festividades navideñas de cada año; incluso desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX existen versiones y adaptaciones de dibujos animados, cine, radio y televisión. Adaptación al cine Son numerosas las adaptaciones cinematográficas de la obra de Dickens. La primera data de 1901. Su título: Scrooge or Marley’s ghost, realizada por Walter R. Booth. En 1910 se estrena A Christmas Carol. Es la versión muda más popular. Una producción norteamericana con buenos efectos especiales. En 1928 se filmó la primera película hablada, realizada por Hugh Croise. En 1935 Henry Edwards haría su Scrooge. Es la primera versión sonora del cuento y Seymour Hicks hace el papel de Scrooge. En 1936 Hollywood a través de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer rodó A Christmas Carol (1938), realizada por Edwin L. Marin. En 1947 tenemos la primera versión hecha en España: Leyenda de Navidad, de Manuel Tamayo. De 1970 es el musical Scrooge, de Ronald Neame. En 1982 ''A Christmas Carol, película de dibujos australiana. En 1983 La Navidad de Mickey (1983), adaptación hecha por Disney. En 1984 A Christmas Carol, con George C. Scott en el rol de Scrooge y elenco de actores británicos (una de las mejores adaptaciones de la novela). En 1988 Los fantasmas atacan al jefe (Los fantasmas contraatacan en Argentina, Scrooged en el original) protagonizada por Bill Murray, es una adaptación en clave de comedia. En 1992 Los Teleñecos en cuentos de Navidad. Los Muppets realizaron esta película sobre el libro. En 1999 A Christmas Carol (1999). Dirigida por David Hugh Jones y protagonizada por Patrick Stewart, Richard E. Grant, Joel Grey. En 2005 A Christmas Carol: The Musical de Arthur Allan Seidelman, en el que actuó Kelsey Grammer como Scrooge (esta versión es una excelente adaptación musical en su idioma original, inglés). En 2009 la animación Cuento de Navidad (España) / Los fantasmas de Scrooge (Latinoamérica), también de Disney. Después del estreno de la película Los Pitufos, se estrenó un cortometraje llamado Una Navidad con Los Pitufos, inspirado en la historia de Scrooge. La película musical Nuevas Aventuras con Rito es también una adaptación de la historia de Scrooge. La última versión, A Christmas Carol, fue estrenada en los cines el 6 de noviembre del 2009. Es una adaptación escrita y dirigida por Robert Zemeckis y protagonizada por Jim Carrey en múltiples roles, incluyendo el personaje de Ebenezer Scrooge cuando es joven, cuando es un adulto y cuando es un hombre de edad avanzada; así como los tres fantasmas que atormentan a Scrooge. La película está en formato 3D. En 2015 la serie Thomas y sus amigos estrenó un doble episodio navideño titulado "Diesel's Ghostly Christmas" en el que se adapta la historia con Diesel haciendo el papel de Scrooge. En 2016 la serie My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic estrenó el octavo episodio de la Temporada 6 "A Hearts Warming Tale" en el que se adapta la historia de Dickens con el equivalente tradicional navideño del universo de la serie, la "Noche de los Corazónes Cálidos", teniendo al personaje Starlight Glimmer (personificada como Snowfall Frost) como Ebenezer Scrooge. Referencias Enlaces externos * Texto inglés en Internet Archive. Ed. de 1843. Facsímil electrónico. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Audiolibro en inglés20px en LibriVox. * Audiolibro en inglés.20px Categoría:Obras de Charles Dickens Categoría:Novelas de 1843 Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido Categoría:Novelas adaptadas al cine Categoría:Libros adaptados a la televisión Categoría:Viajes en el tiempo en la literatura Categoría:Novelas ambientadas en Londres